The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight alarm. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle headlight alarm for an automotive vehicle having headlights, tail lights, an ignition system, a battery, an ignition switch for controlling the ignition system and a headlight switch for controlling the headlights and tail lights.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vehicle headlight alarm of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing automotive vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to warn the operator of the vehicle when the headlight switch is still ON after the ignition switch has been turned off.